Retour innatendu
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: Du jour au lendemain, une personne que Clark croyait ne jamais plus revoir réapparait et lui ouvre les yeux sur certaines choses... slash ClarkLex
1. Entrée en matière euh intéressante

**Auteureuse :** MOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! lol euh veux dire Lasgalenya Greenleaves, première du nom! :p

**Genre :** YAOI POWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! NYAHahAHahAHahAHah... euh... kof kof... je voulais dire, General/Romance _::sourire d'ange tombé du ciel mais qu'a oublié son auréole au pressing::_

**Ratings :** Generaaaaaleuh!!! Avec un pitit Lemon de fin à la fin du dernier des derniers chapitres je crois! ;) Cadeau d'Amédé!

Amédé, grognon : Si tu crois que je vais te faire un lemon pour te faire plaisir, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude!

Lenya, angélique, avec les ailes, l'auréole et toute la panoplie : Oh que si tu vas le faire, mon 'tit loulou!

Amédé, sceptique : Et pourquoi? ê.è

Lenya, grand sourire sadique qui colle pas avec les ailes et l'auréole : Parce que sinon je dis à Sucubei que t'arrive plus a trouvé de suite à ton lemon foursome!

Amédé, frisson glacé : Non ! Non! C'est bon j'te le fais! C'est bon!

Lenya, satisfaite : C'est bien ma seconde personnalité chérie!

Amédé, maussage : Va crever charogne! T.T

**Source : **J'ai comme l'impression que c'est Smallville la série, mais chuis pas sûre, j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai rajouté des tas de conneries avec! lol

**Note :** J'ai vu des taaaaas d'épisodes de Smallville, presque tous!... mais (ben vi y a toujours un "mais" avec moi! T.T) :

1. Je les ais vu en désordre donc j'ai du mal à retracer la chronologie des évènements...

2. J'ai pas une bonne mémoire pour les noms de certains persos...

3. J'ai tendance à faire des tas de trucs en même temps (comme faire mes devoirs, regarder la télé, écouter la musique sur mon ordi et jouer avec mon ordi en même temps... XD) et je risque de mélanger tout ce que je dis... X.X

Vraiment désolée pour toute connerie (pardonnez-moi le mot mais c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit) que je pourrais écrire! T.T.

**Note 2 :** Comme j'ai dit plus haut, je cite : "YAOI POWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" fin de citation. Cette fic est donc un beau slash Clark/Lex/Clark! Alors homophobes et autres personnes non tolérantes, passez votre chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls! MWAHahAHahAHahAH!!!... kof kof... hm... pardon, c'est Amédé, qui refait surface! T.T

**Résumé :** (Pour une fois que j'en fais un de bien... enfin pour moi! T.T.) Du jour au lendemain, une personne que Clark ne croyait plus jamais revoir réapparait dans sa vie (d'où le titre) et lui ouvre les yeux sur certaines choses... slash Clark/Lex

* * *

_**1. Entrée en matière... hem... intéressante!**_

Clark sortit rapidement du lycée, Lex l'attendait tranquillement appuyé nonchalamment contre sa nouvelle Porsche gris métalisée, un sourire indéchiffrable était inscrit sur ses traits comme à chaque fois qu'il était en public. Clark se rapprocha de lui en souriant, Chloé, Pete et Lana étant déjà partis de leur côté.

Mais avant qu'il eut le temps d'atteindre son ami, une moto complètement noire avec une simplement une bande dorée de chaques côtés s'arrêta devant la Porsche de Lex en crissant les pneus, son conducteur, totalement vêtu de cuir et de noir, gants et Rangers de combat compris, descendit de l'engin et enleva le casque pour simplement le jeter à terre, sans prêter attention au millionnaire qui haussait un sourcil devant le culot incontestable de l'autre. Cela avant de sauter d'un bond véloce devant Clark et de lui décocher un direct du droit digne de Mohammed Ali.

Tout c'était passé en quelques instants si bien que les lycéens autour n'eurent le temps que de voir une longue natte châtain sombre parcouru de mèches bleues et argentées avant que le motard -car ils supposaient tout de même qu'il s'agissait d_'un_ motard pour qu'il se batte aussi bien contre Kent- se mette à rouer de coup le lycéen, celui-ci ne répliquant pas, se contentant de se protéger, semblant sourire d'amusement derrière ses mains qui protégeaient son visage.

Tous s'étaient attroupés pour voir le combat, y compris Lex qui suivait le tout avec un étonnement sans borne puis soudain, Clark sembla en avoir marre et mis un magnfique uppercut à son assaillant, celui-ci partit en arrière et tomba à terre en se massant la mâchoire de ses fines mains gantées.

- $£§#µ, Clark! Tu t'es amélioré dis-moi! lança celui-ci d'une voix veloutée et légèrement rauque, en se relevant d'un coup de rein souple, fixant le lycéen. Tu m'as presque fais mal!

Ledit lycéen eut un sourire amusé et répondit tout en se rapprochant de l'autre :

- C'est toi qui te ramollis, Morgan! répondit-il en ricanant.

Puis soudain, il attira le natté contre lui et le serra fortement contre lui, l'autre souriant, posa simplement sa tête dans son épaule, semblant apprécier son attitude soudain protectrice.

Autour, tous semblaient se poser des questions, surtout un certain jeune chauve qui regardait la scène d'un air légèrement jaloux. Mais la plupart, ceux qui avaient vécus à Smallville depuis la naissance ou l'enfance, semblaient avoir compris quelque chose en entendant le nom de "Morgan" mais cela sembla les étonner encore plus et d'ailleurs certains d'entre eux lançaient des regards ouvertement méprisant au jeune homme qui n'y faisait guère attention.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Lex qui détailla d'un oeil perçant le nouveau venu.

Celui-ci était légèrement plus petit que Clark, lui arrivant juste à hauteur du menton. Il semblait plus fin également, assez pour paraître un peu androgyne malgré des muscles fins mais secs. Pourtant ce côté féminin disparaissait dès que l'on rencontrait son regard. Malgré ses traits fins, ils restaient durs et trop pâles, le rendant plus âgé alors qu'il semblait sans cela avoir le même âge que Clark . Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs d'une teinte identique à ceux de Clark, réhaussés par une très légère touche de crayon noir. Sa natte aux mèches colorées lui tombait jusqu'au bas des reins, se balançant de façon hypnotique.

Il était vêtu d'un ensemble de motard, pantalons de cuir noir serrés juste comme il faut, il devait bien le reconnaître, veste en cuir noir avec sûrement un T-shirt noir dessous et de Rangers de combat noires, le tout aggrémenté, de gants en cuirs coupés aux phalanges, noirs bien évidemment. Tout ce noir faisait ressortir le teint légèrement trop pâle de l'autre de façon exquise.

Il était bien loin de l'adolescent moyen qu'était Clark et également du "type" d'amis que celui-ci avait, quoique rien que Lex, son meilleur ami pourtant, échappait aussi à ce classification.

Rapidement, voyant que la bagarre était finie, les jeunes lycéens se lassèrent et retournèrent à leurs préoccupations, laissant Clark en tête à tête avec le natté et Lex qui attendait un peu plus loin. D'ailleurs les deux concernés par la bagarre riaient pour l'instant ensemble, le plus grand ayant un bras passé autour des épaules de "Morgan" qui lui le tenait par la taille.

Lex, en ayant assez d'être hors de la conversation et avouons-le jaloux de la proximité et de l'intimité des deux jeunes, se rapprocha en s'éclarcissant la gorge, s'attirant deux regards presque identiques, si ce n'est que l'un semblait plus innocent que l'autre.

Le natté en le voyant, le détailla également, semblant le déshabiller du regard en haussant un sourcil, puis envoya un sourire grivois au plus grand des deux :

- Dis-moi, Ash, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas oublier de me parler de quelque chose, hm? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Clark protesta avec véhémence, rougissant à la façon d'une langouste trop cuite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte! grogna-t-il en mettant un coup de coude au natté, faisant couiner celui-ci.

- Hey! Mes coooteuh! geignit celui-ci en lui mettant un léger coup de poing dans le bras alors que Clark lui tirait simplement la langue d'un air enfantin. Pfff... gamin va!

- Pas autant que toi! Pôve nouille! répliqua Clark alors que le PDG de la LexCorp le découvrait sous un jour nouveau : gamin à la limite du raisonnable.

- Gnagnagna! Copiteur! C'est moi qui disait ça quand on était petits! bouda le natté.

Lex s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, légèrement exaspéré.

- Oh pardon Lex! s'excusa Clark, avec une légère moue contrite qui fit sourire le natté et le chauve. Lex je te présente Morgan Darknight (1), mon...

- Copain a lui préféré de la préférance depuis l'enfance! le coupa rapidement le natté, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Clark auquel il répondit par un sourire sûr de lui. J'étais comme qui dirait "en voyage" depuis quelques temps et pis j'ai eut envie de revenir au bercail!

Lex, qui avait suivi l'échange silencieux des deux plus jeune serra tout de même la main du natté qui lui offrit un sourire rayonnant assez semblable à ceux de son meilleur ami.

- Et lui c'est Lex Luthor, mon meilleur ami ! continua Clark en présentant son ami avec un sourire affectueux.

- Seulement, j'aurais pensé plus que ça... ?! s'enquit Morgan avant de se reprendre un coude dans les cotes qui le dissuada de continuer sur sa lancée.

Lex ne sembla pas réagir extérieurement aux sous-entendus, jubilant intérieurement devant la légère gêne de Clark qui montrait qu'il y avait tout de même un petit quelque chose de vrai. Et d'ailleurs, il commençait à apprécier le nouveau venu même si celui-ci collait pourtant trop Clark à son goût.

- Hm... Tu étais venu jusqu'au lycée pour me bénir de ta présence ou tu avais quelque chose à me dire? demanda Clark pour changer de sujet.

- Un peu de ça et aussi pour que tu viennes avec moi quand j'irais voir Martha et Jonathan, je sais que ça te ferait plaisir que j'aille leur dire bonjour, mais je préfère avoir un médiateur avec moi! répondit l'autre avec un léger sourire alors que Clark roulait des yeux.

- T'es pire que Lex quand il s'agit de mes parents, hein! soupira celui-ci sans écouter les fausses indignations dudit Lex.

- Oh l'autre hé! C'est simplement que je sais qu'ils ne me supportent pas, c'est tout! renifla le natté avec une moue dégoûtée.

Clark s'apprétait à répliquer quand l'autre lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

- Et me dis pas le contraire, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimeront jamais! souffla-t-il d'un air sombre, alors que Clark lui jetait un regard triste.

- Bienvenue au club! fit Lex avec un sourire sarcastique, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère soudain tendue.

- Ca se fait de monter un club pour opprimer des parents du meilleur ami? questionna Morgan, nonchalamment alors que Clark levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- On dirait bien puisqu'on est déjà deux à y être dans ce club! répliqua Lex, se laissant prendre à son petit jeu, ricanant bientôt suivi de l'adolescent natté.

- Ohé! Je suis là !!! s'exclama Clark, indigné.

- Ah tiens oui! fit semblant de s'étonner Morgan.

- Pfff... franchement! soupira Clark. Un ami contre moi ça va, mais liguer mes deux meilleurs amis, là, je m'avoue vaincu!

Les deux autres échangèrent un sourire semblable, un sourire de gagnant qui fit encore soupirer Clark, mais de fatalité.

- Misère! Lex Luthor qui devient ami avec Morgan Darknight... le monde est perdu! souffla-t-il pour lui-même s'attirant une tape sur la tête des deux partis. Aïeuh! Pourquoi vous me frappez!?!

- Parce que tu racontes des bêtises! répondirent les deux autres, d'une synchronisation trop parfaite pour être préméditée, faisant rire Clark et Morgan et sourire légèrement Lex.

- Hm... c'est pas pour vous presser! Loin de moi cette idée, mais nous sommes devant ce lycée depuis maintenant presque une heure et j'ai promis à Enrique que je serais pas trop long, si vous voulez, je vous ramène tous les deux... fit Lex en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa Rolex (2).

- C'est bon, je veux pas laisser ma moto sur le campus -pas fou moi!- mais on fait une course jusque chez les Kent, si ça te branche! Invita Morgan, sous l'oeil horrifié de Clark qui n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir.

- Marché conclu ! répondit immédiatement Lex en serrant de nouveau la main gantée du motard. Aller Clark! Monte!

Clark regarda quelques instants alternativement son meilleur ami qui était déjà installé derrière le volant et le natté qui avait ramassé son casque et s'installait sur sa moto, avant de pousser un soupir à en faire pencher la Tour de Pise (3) dans l'autre sens.

- C'est une mauvaise idée! C'est moi qui vous le dit! soupira-t-il en montant dans la Porsche.

A peine fut-il installé et eut-il le temps de mettre sa ceinture, que Lex démarrait le bolide dans un crissement de pneus pour partir à très mais alors très vive allure, suivit de très très près par la moto de Morgan. La moto rattrapa rapidement la voiture peu avant la sortie de la ville et ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte jusqu'à ce que Morgan finisse par dépasser Lex juste avant l'entrée sur la route de campagne menant à la ferme des Kent. Mais Lex réussit à rattraper Morgan sur cette route et ils arrivèrent exactement au même moment devant la ferme, faisant crisser leurs pneus en s'arrêtant, Morgan ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de faire un demi-tour en dérapage contrôlé.

Martha Kent sortit alors de la maison en s'essuyant les mains, peu surprise de voir Clark rentrer avec Lex mais plus du motard qui les accompagnait. Elle eut la réponse à sa question muette lorsque ledit motard enleva son casque dévoilant ses traits fins et ses cheveux longs. Immédiatement, le visage de la mère de famille se ferma.

- Ah, Morgan... fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Bonjour Martha, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as ramené en ville, cette fois? demanda-t-elle, presque méprisante, ce qui fit tiquer Lex qui était resté près de la voiture tandis que Clark et Morgan s'étaient rapprochés.

- 'Man, il est venu pour prendre de mes nouvelles! fit Clark tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère devenue soudain tendue.

A ce moment-là, Jonathan Kent arriva de la grange à son tour, venant de la grange et devint rouge de colère en voyant le jeune natté.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ais dit la dernière fois ! Hein?! De ne plus remettre jamais les pieds chez moi! gronda-t-il en se rapprochant d'un pas colérique.

- Je venais simplement dire bonjour mais comme j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le bienvenue... fit l'adolescent d'un air tout à fait neutre. Au revoir Martha, Jonathan... Désolé Clark, mais je t'avais dit que c'était mission impossible!

- Non! DK! Attends! tenta Clark en lui attrapant le bras.

- Pas la peine, Ash, c'est rien... Je serais à l'hotel Smallcliver si tu veux me voir... Soupira l'autre en lui faisant gentiment lâcher son bras.

Puis il enfourcha sa moto, mit son casque et partit à toute allure en faisant bien crisser les pneus sur la route.

- Pourquoi vous lui faites ça à chaque fois!? Même avec Lex vous êtes plus gentils que ça! S'exclama Clark en se retournant vers ses parents qui semblaient soulagés de voir le jeune homme partir. Je veux dire... Il n'a plus 5 ans, il ne fait plus aveuglément ce qu'on lui demande! Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a déjà assez payé ses bêtises!?

- C'est à cause de lui que ses parents sont morts! Je ne veux pas te voir traîner avec cet oiseau de mauvaise augure! Et puis tu as bien vu comment il a tourné! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi! répondit son père, catégorique.

Clark soupira, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son père.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins aller à Grandville avec Lex? Il veut que j'aille avec lui à l'ouverture du nouveau complex cinéma de la ville! demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard! répondit sa mère en entraînant son père dans la maison.

Clark revint vers Lex, légèrement défait alors que celui-ci le considérait avec perplexité.

- C'est moi ou tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire des amis de gens que tes parents ne supportent pas? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tentant de dérider le lycéen.

Celui-ci eut un léger sourire triste et demanda alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture :

- Est-ce que tu peux... commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par son ami.

- Passer d'abord à l'hotel Smallcliver? Bien-sûr! répondit l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

- Et s'il te plait, respecte les limitations de vitesses! supplia Clark, faisant sourire plus grandement son ami.

- Troooop taaard! chantonna Lex avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue, faisant soupirer son meilleur ami.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'hotel et virent la moto garée devant l'une des chambre. Lex regarda son ami sortir de la voiture et se diriger directement vers la porte, sans se poser de questions pour entrer presque aussitôt dans la pièce. Il préférait laisser les deux jeunes hommes ensemble vue la scène qu'il avait vu avec les Kent, il était sûr qu'ils avaient quelques petites choses à se dire. En attendant, il prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Enrique :

- Allo? Enrique? Je veux que tu cherches des informations sur un certain Morgan Darknight et son rapport avec Clark Kent, je veux les résultats sur mon bureau à mon retour! ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Peu de temps après, Clark sortit de la pièce, l'air légèrement mélancolique mais un sourire aux lèvres. Il monta rapidement dans la voiture et fit un sourire rayonnant à son ami.

- C'est bon! C'est réglé! fit-il. Dépêche-toi! On va être en retard pour l'inauguration!

Lex eut un sourire rempli de crocs auquel Clark répondit par un air légèrement inquiet :

- Lex? demanda-t-il, inquiet avant de comprendre et de prendre un air légèrement horrifié. Non! Non Lex! Je retire ce que j'ai dit!!!! Leeexxx!!!!???

Son ami fit semblant de rien entendre et repartit sur les chapeaux de roue encore plus rapidement que les deux autres fois. Ils arrivèrent à Grandville en même pas un quart d'heure après un passage éclair au manoir pour que Lex récupère deux trois trucs. (4)

--Pendant ce temps du côté de l'hotel Smallcliver--

Morgan jeta un regard morne au miroir en face de lui avant de sourire légèrement au souvenir de la conversation avec Clark. Le lycéen lui avait promis que le fait que ses parents ne voulaient pas le voir n'allait pas altérer le fait qu'il lui rendrait visite aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait.

Le natté eut un petit rire pour lui-même en murmurant à son reflet :

- Tu vas avoir une surprise, Ash! On va se revoir plus tôt que tu ne le crois! souffla-t-il. Et je pourrais enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre ce Luthor et toi! Tu es trop proche de lui pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose... Je pourais aider à vous rapprocher sinon...

Un sourire mauvais de gamin juste avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse connerie ou un mauvais coup -style enlever le frein à main à une voiture en pleine descente- s'installa sur les traits fins et rajeunit son visage pour lui donner presque 15 ou 16 ans seulement.

* * *

C'est quoi la connerie? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Qui c'est d'abord ce Morgan Darknight? Et pis qui c'est cette tarée qui écrit aussi mal?

Les réponses dans la suite! :P

Snif... mon premier véritable yaoi rien qu'à moi! snif chuis émue!

* * *

**_Chtites notes de l'auteureuse :_**

(1) Lenya, rêveuse : Darknight? DK? Dragon Knight? DK?... YEAAAAAAAHHHH!!! VIVE KINEKO!!! VIVE LE PSLC!!!! VIVE LE D-CLUB!!!!!

Amédé, secouant la tête : J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait t'enfermer!

Lenya, toujours dans son trip : Oooooh_ ::soupir et sourire béat::_ et Spike!!! _::les yeux pleins d'étoiles::_ KAWAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Amédé, grave : C'est pire que je le croyais! _::soupir::_ Il faut l'eutani... euh l'eutina... euh... l'eutanaser... euh... roooh la tuer quoi!! Elle souffre en plus!

Lenya, revenant d'un coup : Hééééé!!!! Même pas vrai d'abord! :p

(2) Lenya : loll et le pire c'est que j'ai pas fait exprès!

(3) Lenya, haussant un sourcil, perplexe : Hm... me souvient plus de l'écriture, c'est "Pise" ou "Piz"... ou encore "Pize"??? é.ê

(4) Lenya, gênée : En fit je sais pas très bien faire les calculs de distances et je me rappelle plus si Metropolis est plus proche ou plus loin de Smallville que Grandville... _::rougit de gêne::_

* * *

Si vous avez trouver ce chapitre : 1. à chier. 2. à revoir. 3. pas mal. 4. bien mais sans plus. 5. plutôt bien. 6.très bon. 7. excellent. 8. magnifique. 9. à couper le souffle. 10. digne d'un best-seller (on peut rêver non! ;D ) veuillez le signaler dans une review en laissant un commentaire instructif si le choix est dans les 5 premiers et le plus d'éloges possible si c'est dans les 5 autres! :D 


	2. Surprise au lycée et premières altercati...

**Auteureuse :** Lasgalenya Greenleaves

**Genre :** General/Romance et comme j'ai dit dans le premier chapitre : **YAOI POWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!** lol

**Ratings :** Général dans la généralité configurée de la généralitude générale... ah vi et pis y aura un lemon à la fin! :)

**Source : **Je crois que c'est Smallville la série, mais vue que moi et les noms ça fait trente douze! chuis pô sure! lol

**Note :** **YAOI POWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**... lol c'est assez explicite non? Bon, alors reprenons en bon français : Relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre deux personne du même sexe celui-ci étant masculin puisqu'il s'agit d'une relation Clark/Lex/Clark... Donc, homophobes et toute tierse personne que ce genre de relation peu choquée, veuillez passer votre chemin sans lire cette fic, ou vous y risquer et soit en sortir traumatisé à vie, soit complètement changé! lol

**Note 2 :** Référez-vous s'il vous plait à la première note du chapitre précédent avant de crier que j'écris n'importe quoi (même si c'est vrai! XD).

**Note 3 :** J'ai raconté des conneries dans le premier chap! C'est mon deuxième yaoi! Le premier c'est sur "Van Helsing"! :P

**Résumé :** Du jour au lendemain, une personne que Clark ne croyait plus jamais revoir réapparait dans sa vie (d'où le titre) et lui ouvre les yeux sur certaines choses... slash Clark/Lex

_**

* * *

**_

2.Surprise au lycée et premières altercations

Clark arriva rapidement au lycée ayant utilisé sa "super vitesse" pour y arriver le plus vite possible. Pour lui c'était une autre journée comme les autres, devoir contrôler sa force et sa vitesse, sa vision laser, mentir au cas où, la routine habituel n'avait pas été perturbée de trop par l'arrivée de Morgan. Le jeune homme eut un sourire au souvenir du natté, il se demandait où celui-ci pouvait bien être. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il entra dans la classe, sans prendre garde aux chuchotements de certains élèves, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de les écouter toutes les rumeurs qui couraient dans les couloirs du lycée de Smallville, surtout quand elles avaient attrait aux relations entre Lex et lui.

Le premier cours était un cours de Philosophie et la professeur, Mme Garenfield, arriva d'un pas pressé dans la classe.

- Hm... Il semblerait que nous ayons un nouvel élève que Mr le principal m'a demandé d'accueillir dans ma classe! Fit-elle de son ton méprisant habituel. L'un de vous devra l'aider à s'adapter au lycée sa dernière année... Mr Kent, puisque vous semblez bien m'écouter, vous serez celui-là!

Clark sursauta en entendant son nom prononcé, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que disais la femme, comme à chaque parole qu'elle prononçait d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais aimé la Philosophie.

- Voici, Morgan Darknight, si j'ai bien compris, certains d'entre vous le connaissez déjà... Continua la prof, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter Clark.

- QUOI?? S'exclama-t-il soudain, attirant l'attention de toute la classe.

- Eh bien on dirait que vous êtes vraiment lent aujourd'hui Mr Kent! Renifla la prof d'un ton acide avant d'être coupée par la voix veloutée de Morgan.

- C'est simplement qu'il est surpris, Mme! Ne lui en veuillez pas! Répliqua celui-ci en entrant dans la salle de cours d'un pas léger et nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Tu t'y attendais pas Ash! Hein?!

Il était habillé de façon simple et à peu près normale pour cette fois bien que toujours de façon très sombre, des jeans sombres, un T-shirt noir avec une couronne en or comme logo, une paire de lunettes noires et une casquette noir sur la tête alors que sa natte se balançait dans son dos de façon hypnotique, mais il gardait tout de même les gants et les Rangers de combat.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il vint s'installer près du jeune fermier, se vautrant avec une grâce féline (1) sur la chaise à côté de celui-ci. Plusieurs regards l'avaient suivis mais il semblait en avoir autant à faire que des limitations de vitesse, donc il s'en foutait complètement. Le reste du cours se passa très bien, tous deux ayant visiblement la même attirance pour la Philosophie, ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de regarder, presque avec synchronisation, les mouches voler dans la classe.

- DK!? Explication! Grogna Clark, à peine eurent-ils dépassés les portes de la salle de classe, se tournant vers le natté en gronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés.

- C'est pas assez que l'on puisse se voir de temps en temps! Répondit l'autre avec un haussement d'épaule, tripotant nonchalament le bout de sa natte. J'ai piraté les fichiers de l'école et me suis inscrit! Rien de plus simple... J'ai même réussi à avoir le même emploi du temps que toi! Tu savais que ton lycée marchait encore avec des sécurités datant de Mathusalem?!

- Et quand comptes-tu leur expliquer que tu as déjà ton diplôme de la MIT depuis un an? Demanda tout bas le lycéen.

Morgan le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en clignant exagérément des paupières, prenant son air le plus innocent.

- J'ai compris, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir! Soupira Clark, exaspéré. Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas plutôt chercher un boulot? Ils t'auraient pris à la LexCorp vu ton CV!

- J'ai pas envie! Répondit l'autre avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

Le jeune lycéen leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, Morgan pouvait vraiment être d'un je-m'en-foutisme étonnant quand il le voulait, ironique quand on pensait qu'enfants, il était le plus survolté des deux (et il le restait! Bien qu'il le cachait très bien!).

- Connaissant Lex, il a déjà du faire des recherches sur ton passé, tu en es conscient! Fit sérieusement Clark alors qu'ils atteignaient les vestiaires des garçons, ayant cours de sport.

Morgan eut un ricanement amusé auquel le lycéen répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

- Disons que j'ai fait quelques modifications sur mon dossier... Répondit le natté avec un sourire rempli de crocs.

- C'est pour ça que tu disais être mon meilleur ami? Parce que tu as modifié ton dossier par rapport à ça? Questionna Clark.

- Tout juste Auguste! Répliqua Morgan. J'ai adoré voir ton mec vert de jalousie en nous voyant ensemble! hé hé hé

Clark à ces mots rougit violemment mais préféra rester muet sachant très bien qu'ils finiraient pas en venir aux mains sinon. Il entra sans un mot dans le vestiaire, suivit de près par le natté souriant.

- Roooh! Aller! Fais pas cette tête pitchoune! Tu restes mon chouchou à moi, même si tu restes avec l'autre! Gloussa Morgan en l'attrapant par le cou pour le rabaisser à sa hauteur et lui ébourrifer les cheveux du poing.

- Alors Kent! On trompe Luthor maintenant? On joue plus les gigolos pour le PDG de la LexCorp? Darknight doit vraiment te payer cher pour que tu lâche l'autre! Lança une voix au fond du vestiaire faisant rire certains.

Clark les ignora se dirigeant vers son casier sans y faire attention, n'ayant pas encore remarquer que Morgan s'était raidi visiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Darknight? On a du mal à avaler la vérité? Et ouais, Kent se fait déjà passer dessus par Luthor, tu passes en deuxième! Continua l'autre sur sa lancée, un grand blond platine faisant sûrement parti de l'équipe de foot, alors que certains autour de lui tentaient de le faire taire, semblant connaître mieux que lui la réputation de Morgan. Ca doit être emmerdant de ramasser les restes...

Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la bouche, que Morgan, qui s'était rapproché pendant qu'il crachait son venin, le prenait à la gorge et le plaquait brusquement contre les casiers, le silence s'étant automatiquement fait dans le vestiaire.

Le natté rapprochait lentement son visage de celui légèrement apeuré du lycéen à la grande gueule.

- Parle encore une fois comme ça de Clark et tu comprendras pourquoi on m'a viré de mon ancien lycée... Souffla-t-il en serrant toujours un peu plus sa prise autour du cou de l'autre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne une délicate teinte violette.

- DK! Lache-le! S'exclama Clark en voyant ce que le natté faisait.

- Pas avant qu'il ne se soit excusé... Grogna le nouveau, ses pupilles n'étant plus que deux points sombres tant ils s'étaient étrécis.

- DK... Commença le châtain avant d'être interrompu par le professeur de sport qui entra brusquement dans le vestiaire.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ!!?? CA FAIT UNE HEURE QU'ON VOUS ATTENDS SUR LE TERRAIN!!! Beugla-t-il alors que Morgan lâchait brusquement l'autre, le laissant se glisser à terre, une main sur la gorge et la respiration sifflante. KENT! LE NOUVEAU! VOUS ETES PAS ENCORE PRET?? ENFILEZ VOS TENUES DE SPORT ET QUE CA SAUTE!!! ET CEUX DEJA PRET, SUR LE TERRAIN DE BASKET!!!

Le prof ne semblait pas remarquer la tension dans la pièce.

- Oui, Mr... Fit Morgan d'un ton froid et métallique qui en fit frissonner plus d'un dans la salle, mais semblant satisfaire le prof qui ressortit en trombe.

Les étudiants déjà habillés sortirent rapidement des vestiaires y laissant Clark et Morgan seuls avec quelques courageux qui n'avaient surtout pas encore pu se changer (sinon ça ferait belle lurette qu'ils se seraient enfuis en courant).

- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein! S'exclama Clark en fronçant les sourcils, tout en s'habillant rapidement. Il faut toujours que tu joue les justiciers!

- Et regardez qui parle! Je trouve cela délicieusement ironique de la part de Mr Clark je-suis-un-sauveteur-de-demoiselles-en-détresses Kent! Répliqua sarcastiquement le natté, se changeant également.

- Tu aurais du rester en dehors de ça! Ils sont cons c'est tout! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça! Il suffisait de l'ignorer! Fit le lycéen.

- Non, mais t'as vu comment ils te traîtent? Clark! Ils t'ont traîté de gigolo et toi tu ne fais rien! S'insurgea Morgan en secouant la tête, faisant s'envoler sa natte pour qu'elle vienne reposer sur son épaule.

- Je préfère les ignorer et ne pas avoir de problèmes avec eux et leurs familles! Répondit le jeune fermier d'un ton buté.

- C'est eux qui auront des problèmes s'ils continuent sur cette voie! Tu peux décider d'ignorer leur comportement mais je ne les laisserais pas continuer comme ça! Gronda Morgan en sortant rapidement, claquant les portes des vestiaires en passant.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Clark s'assit sans force sur un banc et soupira, la tête dans les mains. Il connaissait Morgan, certes il ne l'avait pas revu depuis une demi douzaine d'année, mais leur lien était trop fort pour qu'il oublie aussi facilement le natté et sa nature surprotectrice, aussi surprotectrice que la sienne! Pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Si le prof n'était pas intervenu, l'autre, Doyle Brockwell serait surement à l'hopital dans la section des soins intensifs, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela!

Soupirant une dernière fois, il se releva et sortit rapidement des vestiaires et rejoingnit l'équipe de Morgan sous l'injonction du prof qui semblait vouloir se casser la voix en une seule heure.

Le reste de l'heure se passa "normalement" donc il dû faire attention à sa vitesse et à sa force, du moins, normalement jusqu'à ce que Doyle décide de se venger de Morgan et le bouscule plus violemment la normal, espérant le faire mal tomber en lâchant un commentaire que Clark entendit comme "Fais attention espèce de tapette!!" (2). Mais Morgan, plus petit donc plus agile, rétablit son équilibre rapidement et fou de rage, jeta son maillot à terre pour se ruer sur l'autre en jurant, tout du moins il pensait qu'il s'agissait de jurons vu qu'il ne parlait pas en anglais.

Clark se précipita immédiatement alors que Morgan était déjà assis sur le blond, les deux mains autour de la gorge, pressant doucement puis de plus en plus fort pour le faire revenir à la belle couleur violette qu'il semblait affectionner.

- DK!!! Lâche-le!!! Fit Clark en prenant le bras du jeune homme pour le tirer en arrière, mais celui-ci lui résista.

- Crève, pauvre con! Gronda le natté à celui allongé sous lui sans faire attention à son ami.

- DARKNIGHT!!!!!!! LACHEZ BROCKWELL TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!! Vociféra le prof de sport en se rapprochant également.

Finalement, Clark réussit à déloger Morgan et le tira hors de portée de Doyle et ses amis, maintenant ses bras derrière son dos alors que le jeune natté se débattait, vociférant en plusieurs langues.

- _FIGLIO DI PUTANNA! HIJO DE PUTA!_ LACHE MOI CLARK!!!! JE VAIS LUI REGLER SON COMPTE A CE &£$¤#§!!!! Hurla le jeune homme avant que Clark finisse par le plaquer au sol et lui mettre une bonne claque pour le calmer.

Immédiatement, Morgan se calma et pâlit considérablement.

- Ca y est? T'as fini de déconner? Souffla Clark dans un souffle avant de se relever.

- DARKNIGHT!!! VOUS ETES RENVOYEZ DE CE COURS!!!! VOUS IREZ AVEC KENT, BROCKWELL ET MOI AU BUREAU DU PRINCIPAL A LA FIN DE L'HEURE!!! Gueula le prof qui allait vraiment finir par être aphone à la fin de l'heure.

Morgan qui s'était redressé, soupira en s'invectivant intérieurement alors que Clark c'était éloigné sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'oeil. Il allait encore avoir des problèmes, rien de plus sûr!

* * *

Lenya : ...

Amédé : ...

Lenya : T'as compris quelque chose toi?

Amédé : Nan...

Lenya : Tant mieux, moi non plus! lolll! Sans rire! Est-que quelqu'un a compris ce chapitre? Oô

Amédé, secouant la tête : Et ça se dit auteur de fics! T.T;;;

Clark, la tête dans les mains : Mais dans quoi j'me suis fourré encore moi! _::soupir::_

Morgan, levant la main : J'ai le droit de protester?! Je veux pas être renvoyé alors que je viens juste de retrouver mon...

Lenya, saute sur DK et le baillonne : PAS DE SPOILERS BAKA!!!

* * *

**Petites notes :**

(1) Lenya : Lollll!!! Je suis pas sûre que c'est possible de se vautrer avec grâce mais on va faire comme si! :P

(2) Amédé, haussant un sourcil : Il est maso ce mec!!!

Lenya, ricanant (ils ont changés les rôles! lol) : C'est juste que c'est un abruti congénital, il a la mémoire tellement courte que si son nom était pas sur toutes ses affaires, il s'en souviendrait plus! nyehehehehe...

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Sucubei :_ **_::lenya vire au rouge fushia::_ COMMENT TU SAIS POUR LA DANSE!!! _::s'étrangle::_ Hm... Je... j'étais pas dans mon état normal... euh... JE NE PARLERAIS QU'EN PRESENCE DE MON AVOCAT!!! X.X;;; hm... revenons à la fic! Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi ils peuvent pas le sentir t'inquiète, mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'as pas mis trop dans le brouillard! T.T;;; Merci pour ta review belle soeur! :)

**_Onarluca_ **Lol c'est vrai que moi non plus j'en lisais pas trop jusqu'à ce que Smallville soit rediffuser en boucle à la TV, là ça a été le coup de foudre! loll J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu et merci pour la review.

**_Hannange :_** Voilà la suite! lol et pis merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris! :D Merci pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plait ou qu'elle est pas trop mauvaise! :s

**_Bruno-Pier :_** Oh que si il va en faire des conneries le petit DK! lol Mais tout ceci est une autre histoire... oups trompée de scénar! XD Merci pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plait ou qu'elle te mets pas trop dans le brouillard quant aux relations Clark/DK, ce sera expliqué en temps et en heure je pense! T.T;;

* * *

Si vous avez trouver ce chapitre : 1. à chier. 2. à revoir. 3. pas mal. 4. bien mais sans plus. 5. plutôt bien. 6.très bon. 7. excellent. 8. magnifique. 9. à couper le souffle. 10. digne d'un best-seller (on peut rêver non! ;D ) veuillez le signaler dans une review en laissant un commentaire instructif si le choix est dans les 5 premiers et le plus d'éloges possible si c'est dans les 5 autres! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteureuse :** Lasgalenya Greenleaves

**Genre :** General/Romance et comme j'ai dit dans le premier chapitre : **YAOI POWAAAAAAAAA!** lol

**Ratings :** Général dans la généralité configurée de la généralitude générale... ah vi et pis y aura un lemon à la fin:)

**Source : **Je crois que c'est Smallville la série, mais vue que moi et les noms ça fait trente douze! chuis pô sure! lol

**Note :** **YAOI POWAAAAAAAAAAA!**... lol c'est assez explicite non? Bon, alors reprenons en bon français : Relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre deux personne du même sexe celui-ci étant masculin puisqu'il s'agit d'une relation Clark/Lex/Clark... Donc, homophobes et toute tierse personne que ce genre de relation peu choquée, veuillez passer votre chemin sans lire cette fic, ou vous y risquer et soit en sortir traumatisé à vie, soit complètement changé! lol

**Note 2 :** Référez-vous s'il vous plait à la première note du chapitre précédent avant de crier que j'écris n'importe quoi (même si c'est vrai! XD).

**Note 3 :** J'ai raconté des conneries dans le premier chap! C'est mon deuxième yaoi! Le premier c'est sur "Van Helsing":P

**Résumé :** Du jour au lendemain, une personne que Clark ne croyait plus jamais revoir réapparait dans sa vie (d'où le titre) et lui ouvre les yeux sur certaines choses... slash Clark/Lex

* * *

_**3.Une journée... intéressante!**_

Le principal jeta un regard aux trois élèves assis en face de lui, et sentit le besoin d'un très grand verre de scotch très sec venir au triple galop.

Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrais _s'il vous plait_, m'expliquer _qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête?_ Fit-il en pesant lourdement sur ses mots.

C'est Brockwell!

C'est Darknight!

C'est ces deux idiots!

Vinrent les 3 réponses simultanées des trois jeunes gens, aggravant encore un peu plus sa migraine déjà de la circonférence de Jupiter.

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient assis en face de lui, Clark Kent au milieu, Doyle Brockwell à droite et Morgan Darknight à gauche, celui du milieu assez renfrogné, évitant le regard des deux partis et ceux-ci se lançant des regards meurtriers.

Partridge, expliquez... Soupira-t-il en direction de l'entraîneur de sport.

Nous avons commencé le match et Darknight à sauter sur Doyle sans aucunes raisons apparentes! Répondit l'entraîneur, outré.

Je ne serais pas sentis obligé de faire quelque chose, s'il ne m'avait pas traité de tapette et insulter aussi Clark! Gronda sourdement le natté, se retenant visiblement de ne pas sauter de nouveau sur l'autre jeune homme qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir le plus loin possible de l'autre (1).

Bon... Fit le principal Adams en se massant les tempes douloureusement. Darknight, votre version...

Mr, il a insulté Clark et moi deux fois de suite, d'abord dans les vestiaires, puis sur le terrain! Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire! Fit le nouveau en serrant les dents.

Brockwell? Est-ce que c'est vrai? Demanda Adams au jeune homme.

Je plaisantais! Et ce crétin à penser que j'étais sérieux! Répondit le jeune footbaleur avec un peu trop de confiance en lui.

Tu appelles ça plaisanter de traiter les amis des autres de gigolos toi! Siffla dangereusement Morgan, près à se relever rapidement pour sauter sur le jeune blanc bec qui osait sortir ce genre de choses.

Partridge, l'entraîneur, toussa quelque chose ressemblant fort à "parce que ce n'est pas le cas?" si bien que Clark dû se relever et faire s'asseoir Morgan de force avant que celui-ci ne décide que l'entraîneur Wallace Partridge était assez frais pour une retraite anticipée et une visite des urgences de Metropolis.

Assez! Cingla le jeune fermier en soutenant le regard furieux de son ami. Ce n'est franchement pas le moment de nous faire une crise de colère DK alors tu te calme illico-pronto ou tu auras de mes nouvelles!

La menace sembla refroidir le nouveau, même si cela ne rassura pas l'entraîneur vue les milles promesses de mort que lui envoyait du regard le jeune natté. Mais il ne risquait plus de se lever, se contentant de bouder ostensiblement son ami, les bras croisés et marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête dans sa barbe -heureusement inexistante- ayant rapport avec un garçon borné, un entraîneur homophobe et un footballeur signant son arrêt de mort.

Merci Mr Kent! Grommela Adams, son regard passant du footballeur au nouveau puis au jeune fermier avant de soupirer lourdement. Désolé, mais je vais devoir prendre des mesures, je ne peux pas permettre que des élèves se battent dans mon lycée...

oOo-

RENVOYE UNE SEMAINE! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Martha et Jonathan Kent alors que leur fils rentrait la tête dans les épaules en grimaçant, maudissant les aléas de sa super-ouïe.

Fils! Je t'avais dis que ce garçon t'attirerais des ennuis et regarde! Tu es renvoyé de ton lycée pour la première fois en 3 ans! Fit Jonathan en secouant la tête. Je ne veux plus que tu revois ce gamin! C'est un criminel!

Papa! Il a simplement prit ma défense devant un garçon de l'école et DK n'aime pas quand on l'insulte ou qu'on insulte ses amis, c'est normal qu'il ait voulut se battre! Tenta Clark, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose.

Et si c'est lui qui est responsable alors pourquoi toi aussi tu es renvoyé! S'exclama Martha Kent, stupéfaite.

C'est simplement parce que comme je voyais qu'il allait lui faire du mal, j'ai tenté de calmer Morgan et il s'est débattu si bien qu'on s'est presque battus entre nous... Expliqua le jeune homme du bout des lèvres.

Il n'empêche que je t'interdis de revoir ce déséquilibré! Gronda le père Kent en croisant les bras, complètement têtu.

Clark soupira intérieurement, mais ne répliqua rien à son père avant de se tourner vers sa mère avec un regard suppliant.

'Man? Je peux aller faire un tour chez Lex, s'teuplé? Supplia-t-il, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et sa forteresse de solitude était trop proche de la maison familiale des Kent.

Vas-y, mon chéri, mais ne rentres pas trop tard! Fit sa mère avec un sourire tendre à son fils.

oOo-

_Pendant la bagarre au Manoir Luthor_

Lex scruta les dossiers que venait de lui apporter Dominic avec une certaine circonspection. Morgan Darknight possédait un casier judiciaire qui aurait pu être celui d'un curé tant il était blanc, si ce n'était une très, mais alors très "petite" et "insignifiante" histoire de _meurtre_ ! Ce devait être celle dont parlaient les parents de Clark...

Le jeune Kent avait toujours eut le don de se fourrer dans des histoires pas possibles et également de s'acoquiner avec n'importe qui, Lex en était la preuve, mais _là_ ! C'était le pompom!

D'après ce qu'il avait compris de l'histoire, -qui c'était d'ailleurs déroulée à Smallville, expliquant le comportement de la plupart avec le jeune homme-, DK était encore enfant lorsqu'un jour, il avait ouvert la porte à un homme tout à fait normal qui lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rentrer et l'enfant avait dit oui et l'avait laissé entrer, 3h plus tard, on retrouvait les corps de ses parents sans vie et lui à côté, couvert de sang, le côté qui les avait tué à la main et marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête... (2)

Puir après une enquête approfondie, ils avaient découverts que c'était l'homme que l'enfant avait laissé entré chez eux qui avait tué ses parents sous ses yeux et lui avait ensuite mis l'arme en main avant de s'enfuir.

Mais autant les parents étaient aimés et donc pleurés, autant leur fils que tout le monde trouvait trop surexcité et bavard était méprisé, pour avoir tenu l'arme qui avait servi à tuer ses parents, pour avoir involontairement aidé au meurtre de ceux qui l'avaient élevé -car il découvrait que le jeune homme était également adopté-. Après le deuil, il avait quitté Smallville avec l'assistante sociale. Il avait ensuite été de maisons d'accueil en maisons d'accueil toujours trop turbulent ou briseur de règles voir même certaines fois à la limite du meurtre d'après des anciens profs à lui, car il semblait avoir une affinité des plus grandes avec les armes blanches et les sports de contact ainsi que la vitesse dont il semblait très friant. Les psys eux, le considéraient simplement comme un patient d'une stabilité mentale étonnante pour quelqu'un qui avait assisté au meurtre de sa famille a à peine 5 ans.

Et maintenant, ce Morgan Darknight-là était de retour à Smallville et personne n'aurait pu savoir pourquoi, mis à part lui-même.

Reposant le dossier avec lassitude, le jeune chauve se frotta l'arrête du nez pour stopper une migraine naissante et décida qu'un grand verre de bourbon était de mise.

oOo-

_Après la discussion des Kent, toujours au Manoir Luthor_

Attends! Attends! Fit Lex en clignant des yeux, peu sûr d'avoir parfaitement compris. Tu veux dire que _toi_, Clark Kent-je-suis-comme-tout-le-monde-et-je-veux-pas-sortir-des-rangs, a été_ renvoyé une semaine?_

Renvoyé, mis à pied, jeté dehors! Tu veux que je te le dise comment! Bougonna le lycéen, plus gêné qu'autre chose, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant une moue boudeuse à son ami.

Lex resta un long moment sans réaction avant de soudain, éclater d'un long fou rire incontrôlable.

C'est ça! Moque toi de moi, je dirais rien! Bouda gentiment Clark avant que le fou rire de Lex devienne communicatif et qu'il commence lui-même à pouffer de rire.

Franchement, c'est la meilleure ça! Pouffa Lex en se calmant, sirotant calmement son verre de bourbon. Et Darknight à vraiment réussi à ce faire jeter dès le 1er jour !

Etant donné que c'est lui qui a sauté sur l'autre footballeur, m'obligeant à m'interposer avant qu'il ne l'envoye à l'hopital, j'imagine que oui! Répondit Clark avec un sourire amusé.

Hey ben! C'est un rapide ton ami! Fit Lex avec une grimace de sympathie intérieure pour le fou qui avait osé défier le jeune natté. Et pourquoi il s'est énervé au juste?

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Clark se fâna en une seconde, remplacé par un regard légèrement fuyant.

Clark? Demanda doucement Lex, inquiet devant la réaction de son ami. Pourquoi Darknight s'est énervé contre ce footballeur?

Parce que... Commença le lycéen gêné, baissant le regard sur ses mains. Parce que Brockwell était en train de dire que...

Que quoi Clark?... Interrogea le jeune homme d'affaire, effrayé de comprendre rien qu'au regard de l'adolescent, ce qui allait suivre.

Dire que tu avais perdu ton gigolo au profit de Morgan... Souffla Clark sans relever la tête.

* * *

Lenya : FINI! Prochain chapitre, la réaction de Lex!

Amédé, amusé : Sadique!

Lenya, bombant la poitrine : Et fière de l'être!

Amédé, roulant des yeux en soupirant : Quelle gamine! En plus le chapitre est trop court!

Lenya, tirant la langue : Ouais ben désolée mais de toute façon, je me rattraperais sur le prochain.

* * *

Petites notes de l'auteure :

(1) Lenya : Lollll! Pas si maso que ça le mec!

Amédé, ricanant : C'est l'instinct de survie qui reprend le dessus!

(2) Lenya, frissonnant : Brrr... c'est glauque c't'histoire! AMEDE! QU'EST-CE T'AS FOUTU DE MON SENARIO!

Amédé, haussant un sourcil : Ah désolée, p'tite soeur mais là, c'est toi qui l'as écris hein! Pas moi!

Lenya, effrayée : Oh non! Je continus à écrire des trucs flippant! Où sont mes cachets!

Amédé, ricanant : T'as finis la boîte hier, baka!

* * *

Sorry, mais pas de section "réponses aux reviews" dans ce chap, trop pressée de le poster, déjolée:s Mais encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir:D

* * *

Si vous avez trouver ce chapitre : 1. à chier. 2. à revoir. 3. pas mal. 4. bien mais sans plus. 5. plutôt bien. 6.très bon. 7. excellent. 8. magnifique. 9. à couper le souffle. 10. digne d'un best-seller (on peut rêver non! ;D ) veuillez le signaler dans une review en laissant un commentaire instructif si le choix est dans les 5 premiers et le plus d'éloges possible si c'est dans les 5 autres:D 


End file.
